In general, a hydraulic excavator as construction machines is configured of an automotive lower traveling structure, an upper revolving structure that is mounted on the lower traveling structure to be capable of revolving thereon through a revolving device and a front device that is mounted on the upper revolving structure to be capable of tilting and lifting thereto.
A cab in which an operator gets onboard is provided on the front side of the upper revolving structure. The cab is provided therein with an operator's seat on which an operator sits, left and right control lever devices for work that are positioned in both left and right sides of the operator's seat to control the front device and the revolving device, and left and right control lever/pedals for travel that are positioned in front of the operator's seat to control travel of the lower traveling structure.
Here, operators of various body shapes are seated on the operator's seat. Therefore, there are some left and right control lever devices a height position of which can be adjusted to the operator's seat for enabling the operator to control the front device and the revolving device in a comfortable posture. Each of the control lever devices the height position of which can be adjusted includes a console a front side of which can swing in an upper-lower direction about a rear side as a fulcrum attached on a fixed frame, a control lever that is provided on each of the consoles to control the front device, an urging member that urges the console such that the front side of the console swings toward the upper side, and a lock mechanism that is provided in the console to fix the console in an optional position. In addition, an adjusting lever for controlling fixation of the console and release of the fixation by the lock mechanism is provided in a rear position of the control lever to project upward (Patent Document 1).
According to Patent Document 1, in a case of adjusting the height of the control lever, the fixation of the console by the lock mechanism is released by controlling the adjusting lever with one hand. In this lock release state, the console is caused to swing with the other hand to be adjusted to an appropriate height position, and the adjusting lever is caused to be controlled with the one hand to lock the console.